At The Theater Tonight
by GlambertDiva534
Summary: Elsa becomes restless when her boyfriend refuses to act serious for the upcoming school play. Will Jack get his act together? Or will something else distract him?


***I own nothing!***

** Rated M for definite smut and language. You've been warned. **

At The Theater Tonight

"Whew! Finished!" Rapunzel smiled brightly and looked at the colorful one-sided house that stood in front of her. She tapped her chin and gave an approved nod before turning around and gathering up all her tubes of paint and scattered brushes.

"It looks great Rapunzel! I love it!" Rapunzel's best friend Elsa exclaimed, coming from behind the stage.

She held a clipboard in her hands and was chewing the end of her pencil. As co-director of the upcoming _Love is an Open Door _musical, Elsa had to make sure everything was perfect – from the props, to the set and finally the actors.

There was just one actor that still hasn't shown up for practically any of the previous rehearsals – and that someone happened to be her pathetic slacking, son-of-a bitch boyfriend.

_He better come or he'll definitely hear it from me! _Elsa thought as she glanced expectantly at her watch. They clearly made a deal – if she came to his last five hockey games, he'd cooperate and do his job as the lead actor.

Yet so far all he really accomplished was making her fume with his silly pranks and goofing off, which got him kicked out after the third rehearsal. Luckily his understudy Pascal was fantastic and kept rehearsals flowing – until he broke his leg while Ice skating.

_Five minutes! You better get your ass in here! _Elsa cursed silently as she tapped at her watch.

"Do you really think so? I just hope the theater teacher will love it! It looks just like the house from the original show!" Rapunzel admitted.

She placed her hands on her hips and gave it a final nod before tossing all her art supplies into her plastic cubby and making her way out of the auditorium.

"Great, I think we're all set for today! I just need to give our leading man a quick tour and presentation of his role and we'll be good to go for tomorrow's dress rehearsal. Holy cow we still got two more practices!" Elsa squealed.

_Fuck and how am I going to have Jack play his part? _

"If you don't need me anymore Elsa then I'm gonna head out! Catch you later!" Rapunzel chirped, throwing her backpack over her shoulders.

"Bye! And thanks again!" Elsa smiled as Rapunzel approached the heavy auditorium doors and pushed them open. The moment she slipped outside, a taller figure brushed in. Elsa scowled at the sight of her smiling boyfriend.

"Finally, I was about to head out myself!" she huffed.

"Oh c'mon babe you know I got practice!" Jack pouted, tossing his backpack on one of the seats.

"That doesn't matter! Remember our deal?" Elsa reminded. Jack waved a hand with no care, which made Elsa fume even more. God he was so annoying! Couldn't he be serious for just one stupid rehearsal?

_Screw you Pascal and your stupid leg for getting me into this! _Elsa cursed her best friend.

"Yeah yeah so what did I miss exactly?" he asked, approaching the stage.

He didn't want to admit it out loud to his already ticked girl, but Elsa looked so adorable when she was angry – the way her whole face blushed beet red to the roots of her bright blonde hair and how her dark eyes flashed like two lightening bolts made Jack actually smile. And not to mention that today she chose to wear a short blue skirt and a loose white blouse that clearly gave away her lacy light blue bra.

"Okay so pay attention! You're supposed to play Count Jacobs, he is the wealthy duke who owns the Barrington estate." Elsa explained. She turned her back to him and began to walk along the stage with Jack trailing behind her.

"And?" Jack grinned with a chuckle. Elsa 's grip on her clipboard tightened and she spun around.

"Can't you see how important this is to me? Pascal can't play the lead role so you _have_ to do this! Considering you're originally the leading role!" she cried.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Jack apologized. Elsa crossed her arms. Jack approached her and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Babe please don't be mad, I'll be good I promise." Jack vowed. Elsa sighed loudly and pulled back from his arms. Jack watched as she approached the edge of the stage and slumped down, throwing her clipboard aside. He followed after her and sat down beside her. His right arm went around her shoulders and Elsa leaned her head against him, giving Jack the opportunity to kiss the top of her soft head.

"I'm sorry for snapping, it's just this show is really important to me. If this works out then my directing career can actually take off!" Elsa whimpered.

"You'll be fine, just calm down and relax for a minute okay? You've been here for how long since the last bell?"

"Three hours," Elsa blushed.

"Come here." Jack purred. Elsa 's body loosened as he opened his arms and she slipped into them, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"We'll take ten okay? But then I'm staying for one hour, there's no way my ass is staying here for the whole night!" Jack announced. Elsa smiled and let out a giggle.

"I wasn't planning on staying all night. But fine."

"You know…it's actually kind of cozy in here. It's warm and…." Jack began.

"Are you talking about the stage? You're nuts!" Elsa threw her head back and laughed. Jack took the moment to nuzzle her neck with his nose and sprinkle her skin with kisses. Her eyes fell on her boyfriend yet when she looked down she noticed Jack glancing over her shoulder.

"What is that?" Jack exclaimed. Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and Jack stood up, cupping her small buttom as he carried her and approached the newly painted house.

"It's your mansion." Elsa giggled.

"Elsa it's a huge piece of fucking cardboard."

"But it's a sturdy piece of fucking cardboard. It shouldn't fall." Elsa winked, tapping against the wall. Jack met her smile and Elsa laughed as they moved behind the "mansion"

Elsa cupped his cheeks and brought his lips to hers as they pressed into the wall and slid down on the ground. Jack gladly opened his mouth to invite her tongue and Elsa moaned as she let her tongue sweep over his warm gums and teeth. His hands moved up her arms and up to her loose hair, his fingers combing through the soft waves. Her own hands slipped from his face and stroked his broad arms underneath his winter jacket.

"If someone catches us here then I'm blaming you." Elsa smirked against his lips.

"Do you think I give a damn?" Jack chuckled as their lips met and they kissed passionately. As he explored her mouth with growing greediness, Elsa 's hand came up to his shirt collar and her fingers gripped the fabric. She playfully pulled him forward until she felt the hard floor beneath her and his warm body hover over hers.

"Wait," Jack spoke up breathlessly. Elsa arched a brow and sat up. A small smile played on her lips as Jack pulled off his coat and swept it underneath her.

"Who knows what could be on the floor." Jack laughed as he hovered over her again. Elsa shook her head as Jack leaned over and they continued with their kisses. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and their hands moved along each other's bodies and underneath the slip of clothing.

"I love you Elsa ." Jack whispered against her lips as his warm hands stroked the edges of her hips underneath her shirt.

"And I love you," Elsa smiled in return, any traces of anger and irritation for him completely gone in her stunning eyes.

"And I'm sorry again for not taking you seriously, I was a dick." Jack apologized sweetly as he nuzzled her cheeks with his nose and lips.

"Yes you were, but I forgive you." Elsa purred, her cheeks flushing red as his hands came up to the edges of her blouse. Jack 's head snapped up and Elsa felt a sudden tension within him.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered.

"I don't know about this…." Jack stammered with sudden nervousness.

"What? About getting caught? Or this?" Elsa asked, pointing to her and then him. Jack bit his lips and Elsa held back her laughter at his reluctance. And to think she was usually the nervous wreck!

"Jack …I want this…I wanted it for a while now…but I was scared." Elsa revealed, her own voice slightly shaking with sudden giddiness. She traced his perfect lips with her fingertip, searching for a response on his face.

"You did?" Jack swallowed.

"Yes, I was scared that maybe you wouldn't feel the same way…I want you Jack , I don't think I can wait anymore."

Jack smiled and dipped in to kiss her. Her lips tasted so good and were starting to swell from their intense make out session.

"I want you too, we'll go slow okay?"

"Okay," Elsa closed her eyes.

"No don't do that, don't close your eyes. I want to see you babe." Jack whispered lovingly. Elsa opened her eyes and smiled up at him. His hands stroked her waist and she suddenly felt his hands reach for the edges of her blouse.

"Let's get this off shall we?" Jack smirked.

Elsa nodded and lifted her arms up, giving Jack the pleasure of slipping off her blouse until she lay in her blue bra. She watched in complete yet jittery silence as his finger skimmed up her navel and trailed up to her left breast. His fingertip lightly traced a slow circle around her bra cup and Elsa found herself shuddering at the teasing touch.

"That's nice…." Elsa stammered, letting her hands stroke his own covered torso.

"This is nothing," Jack winked.

His fingers danced along her warm skin and behind her spine where her bra buttoned up. It didn't take long for him to unclip each bit and for her bra to open up. The moment it fell, Jack snatched it up and off her, giving him a full sight of her small breasts and rosy pink nipples. Elsa felt her cheeks flush with heat and her arms consciously moved to her chest. She knew Jack had seen better, and the sudden fear that she was so plain consumed her…

"Don't, you're so beautiful babe." Jack assured softly, his eyes twinkling. Elsa bit her lips and let Jack kiss her.

"I know I'm not…" she began in a tiny voice.

"I don't care Elsa, you're my beautiful girl. Don't ever think I'll forget that." Jack whispered.

"Okay…sorry." Elsa giggled nervously, her body relaxing.

"Don't be," Jack shook his head.

Elsa felt her body squirm as his hand came up to her breast and his fingers knead it gently. A sudden moan escaped Elsa 's lips as she felt herself push up against his hand. His soft hair suddenly tickled her neck when Jack dipped his head and kissed her left breast, his right hand still kneading her other nipple.

"Oh…oooh that's…" Elsa let out as his lips took in her hardened nipple and tugged gently. While his hand kneaded her other breast, his other arm slipped around her and stroked her naked spine, sending hot ripples through her. Something was heating up inside Elsa , making her flush and hot…

"Yes…..ah yes….please don't…." Elsa 's lips formed into a weak smile. Her hands swept along his ruffled hair as Jack continued to fondle her breasts and rub her nipples in circles.

"Jack …" she choked out as he breathed on her and she titled her head to give him a hot kiss, which he accepted with a short amount of breathe that he had. In response, she moaned heavily and felt her hunger for Jack grow. It was all too much. When he pulled away, Elsa didn't know her eyes were closed until his lips brushed against her eyelids.

"Babe?" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she grinned breathlessly, mirroring his smile.

"I didn't want it to end." she mustered out.

"Oh it doesn't end right there." Jack assured with a wink. Elsa 's eyes widened as she ran a hand along his chest.

"What else do you have in mind?" she asked curiously. Pulling back, Jack grabbed at his T-shirt and tugged it off. Elsa felt her breathe leave her chest as she drank in his impressive body. Sitting up, Elsa let her hand trail up the muscles and torso. Jack closed his eyes and leaned back, letting Elsa dip down with him and wrap her arms around him, her fingertips circling his chest.

"Hmmm maybe I should keep you playing on the ice, it does you good." Elsa purred, reaching out and kissing the spot where his heart was beating.

"Who knew a piece of cardboard could be so useful." Jack chuckled as Elsa peppered soft kisses along his chest and down to his navel, her hands coming down and slowly undoing the buttons of his jeans.

"We better be careful, Rapunzel would kill us if we ruin it." Elsa warned as Jack gently nudged her back down onto his coat. He dipped in beside her and gently trailed a hand up her legs and outlined her soft thighs just above her skirt. Elsa blushed and felt her soaked legs come together at his tingling touch.

"Can I?"

"Jack wait…." Elsa choked out.

"You're ready for this babe, I know you are." Jack whispered fiercely, leaning over and brushing his lips against her earlobe. Elsa shuddered and squirmed underneath his desperate fingers. She was ready…

"Yes," she forced out. Her hips pushed up and let him slip her skirt and panties off her waist and dropping them just at her knees.

"So blonde and gorgeous," Jack whispered, letting his lips linger just below her breasts and trail down to her navel, where he kissed her rising belly lightly.

"Jack ….I'm…..I…" Her voice was suddenly stuck inside her throat as his lips brushed against her sex and his tongue hungrily tasted her. Her fingers were turning white from their tight grasp on the coat underneath her.

"Beautiful," Jack finished hotly as he kissed along her thighs. His own erection was growing hard from her wetness and he let out a grunt as he continued to lick and blow a hot trail along her clit. Elsa threw her head back and let out a choked groan.

"Yes…oh yes…." Elsa cried, her whole body exploding. When she finally came, her boyfriend's name rattled along the walls of the stage, making Elsa flush.

"That's it!" Jack groaned.

Elsa lifted her head and her hips pushed up against him as he moved over her, his hands coming on either side of her head and his lips crashing down on hers, roughly nudging them and letting his tongue in. When he lowered onto her did Elsa suddenly realize that he was completely naked from the waist down and his erection was growing hard with want against her opening.

"Please Jack I…argh!" Elsa cried out as Jack thrusted into her opening and ground his hips against hers. Elsa held onto his arms, her nails piercing his hard muscles as her body tore at the painful yet suddenly delicious sensation.

_Fuck yes! _Elsa softly moaned as her tongue tasted his tongue and Jack snuggled against her, breathing just as hoarse as her.

"Elsa ? Elsa are you okay?" Jack breathed finally. Elsa opened her eyes and met Jack 's bright glance. She shifted slightly yet smiled wide, assuring him that she was fine.

"Yes, are you really inside me?" she stammered.

"Yes," Pulling up slightly, Jack reached out and gave her wet forehead a kiss.

"Yes, do you feel me?" he whispered.

"You fit quite well, and here I was thinking you were….quite small." Elsa teased.

"Should I be honored?" Jack chuckled. They laid on his coat for a brief moment, unmoving before Elsa rolled her eyes up shyly, suddenly wondering what more could happen. If something more was to happen, then she was certainly ready.

"Is….this it?" she spoke up. Jack looked down at her in surprise.

"Do you….want more?" his smile was contagious.

"Yes…if you…"

"God yes Elsa ," Jack moaned, feeling her throb and arch her hips. After Elsa gave him a smiling nod, he pulled out slowly and pushed himself back in. Elsa gritted her teeth to keep back the moan. It came either way.

"Jack!"

He slowly pushed halfway out and then back in. Elsa almost screamed as he began to pull out all the way and then with grunt he pushed back into her. A groan escaped his lips and she met his pleased sounds with pleading moans.

"Jack …" she choked out, unsure if she could breathe.

"Want me to stop?" he seethed, becoming less slow and less gentle. Elsa felt herself growing feverish from the pain and pleasure as he continued to slam into her, striking her sex. The pain and pleasures were coursing through her like an energized stream yet she found herself relishing it, her hunger growing with each thrust. Through parted lips Jack let out a breath.

"Oh Elsa ….I don't think….fuck!" and suddenly before Elsa could respond, he thrust in and out so hard and fast that Elsa thought she was going to pass out right there. She pressed her lips to his neck after a rattled cry escaped her mouth.

After what seemed like forever, her eyes opened and Elsa felt Jack stop and take a relieved breathe. They laid still and panting for a brief moment before Jack lifted himself off from her and kissed her on her trembling lips.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm…oh god I'm…I don't know what to say." Elsa smiled weakly and blinked up at him. Jack laid down beside her and drew soft circles along her breast.

"I don't know about you but I think that was way longer than the ten that we agreed on." he chuckled. Elsa lifted her head with a frown and suddenly she remembered.

_Fuck! Rehearsal! He's right that took way more than…._

"Shit! What time is it?" Elsa squealed, sitting up and glancing around her. She suddenly remembered that she left her phone backstage and she groaned. Leaning over her, Jack slipped a hand into his coat pocket and withdrew his phone.

"What time is it?" Elsa blushed, grabbing at her clothes. Her fingers trembled as she clipped her bra back on her flushed chest and. Her thighs were sleek with his cum as she reached to pull on her skirt and panties.

"Don't ask, let's just….get back to rehearsal." Jack suggested, his cheeks flushing red as well. Elsa gave him a disappointed pout and Jack struggled not to give in to those hungry eyes.

"Oh no we agreed to go over the musical, although I'm not saying I didn't enjoy this little break." he winked, leaning over and kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"How about we do this…you show me what I have to do for this role….and then we'll go rehearse back at my house. Deal?" Jack offered. Elsa 's eyes fell onto his naked thigh and she suddenly got an even better idea.

"I have a better idea," she spoke up devilishly, moving her hand and stroking his length teasingly.

"How about each time you get through a rehearsal with no mistakes whatsoever until the big night….then I'll go out with you…and I think you know what I'd like to do." she giggled. Quickly Jack snatched her naughty wrist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Then we better go rehearse my lines." he smiled against her mouth. They kissed once more before pulling away and getting dressed.

"And to be certain we'll actually rehearse…I'll make sure my sister stays in the house and does her homework….right next door." Elsa teased mischievously. Jack laughed and buttoned his jeans before helping his girlfriend up.

"You got it Princess."


End file.
